


The Big Bet

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M, Male on Male, One Shot, PWP, bet, sexual favours, this is just porn seriously, winnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a bet with Castiel that he can score any woman of Castiel's choosing.<br/>The winnings? A blowjob from the looser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> I think I'll make a series of my one shots so they're in one nice little place some may be multi chapter but most'll be short. :3 so yeah.
> 
> Thank you too my beta! Zarathuforsaken <3

"Dean, Dean, D-SHIT!" 

Cas couldn't quite get a coherent sentence to leave his mouth. Now, that could be due to one of two things: That could be because Dean-bloody-Winchester had those full, pouty lips of his, currently wrapped about the full, throbbing length of the angels cock or it could be due to the harsh sucking motion the man was making.

Either way, Cas certainly wasn't missing his usual linguistic skills. As rough, due to years of working on cars and fighting, coarse fingers wrapped about the already sensitive flesh of his member, Cas gave an involintary jerk of his hips, pushing his cock deeper into the hot cavern of Deans wet mouth. Brilliant, pupil blown, irridecent blue eyes met forest green as a smirk pulled, as much as possible, around Cas' shaft.

Only Dean Winchester could smirk whilst sucking cock like a porn star! He felt that snarky tongue of Deans, wrap about his heavy shaft and tease the underhead of his cock. It pulled a moan from him, hoarse and tight in his throat. Twitching lightly, Cas struggled to keep himself together. How in the name of the holy father had he gotten here again?

  
~An hour earlier~  
  
"Dude, Cas, you listening?"

 

Castiel snapped out of his daydream, meeting Deans gaze as the two often seemed to do. He had been caught watching the hunters sinfully enticing lips once more, darn it. Well, now he was able to see why so many angels had fallen from grace for the human race. Men like Dean and Sam Winchester would do that to an anyone, angels included. With a low sigh he answered his wanting-to-be-more-than-so-friend.

 

"Yes, Dean, I am listening. However, we all know you are more than capable of enticing any woman you wish so why would I willingly bet with you on such a topic? We all know of your womanizing skills." Dean gave him one of those rare teasing smiles, the ones that crinkled his nose and flashed his teeth, emerald eyes lighting up. The ones that made Castiel feel as though falling would be more than worth it.

 

"Cas, as much as I am flattered by your knowledge of my awesomeness, I have something we'd both enjoy in mind for my winnings."

 

Castiel looked to him and bugger it, his interest was piqued. Tilting his head to the side, he rose an eyebrow. "Alright, Dean, I will induldge you. What do you wish of me?"

 

What came next had him stiffening in shock, blue eyes commically wide with surprise.

 

"E-excuse me?" Dean actually smirked blinking to him. Cas settled with confused as he explained.

 

"A blowjob, Cas. That's what you'll owe me when I win or if, by some miracel, I don't... I'll give you one. Alright, angel boy?" He looked at him, a slight smirk on his lips, mirroring Deans. Well, this man did have such an influence on the angel.

 

"Alright, Dean, I accept."  
  
~Now~  
  
And Dean had lost, which Castiels angelic influence had, of course, nothing to do with. Oh no.

 

The blonde simply wasn't interested.

 

His mind was pulled from his thoughts by a sharp tug on his erection. Rough, hot hands jerking him as Deans gravelly tone seeped into his system.

 

"Come on, Cas baby. Come for me. I wanna see you fall apart" and well, shit, if that didn't do it. Cas yelled out Deans name, gasping it much like a prayer. His body arching up, gripping at the sheets beneath him helplessly. Hot, salty cum coating Deans hand, erupting from the tip of his twitching cock. His cheeks flushed, eyes cloudy with pleasure. The words leaving him in a breathless pant, much to Deans amusement

 

"I like betting, Dean. Can we do it again sometime?"


End file.
